Nothing's Gonna Harm You
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Mrs. Lovett wants Sweeney Todd to love her like she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr T., I brought ya some breakfast", chirped Mrs. Lovett as she entered Sweeney Todd's barber shop.

"Leave it there." Sweeney mumbled.

"I was goin' down to the market today, you want to come love?" she asked.

"No. The judge may come." he said, almost growling.

Mrs. Lovett was fed up with his obsession with the judge. Why couldn't he be obsessed over her? "Why do you care so much about your stupid revenge and the stupid judge anyway?", she blurted out. Immediatly, she realized that she had said the wrong thing.

Sweeney whipped around, pinning Mrs. Lovett to the wall, hand around her throat. "STUPID revenge? STUPID? Judge Turpin _raped_ my wife. He's the reason she's gone. And you call it _stupid_?"

"I-i'm sorry M-mr T... I d-don't know what came o-over me...forgive me.." she cried.

"No. I don't forgive. I will make you pay, bitch." he growled at her, taking his razor and slitting open her dress.

"No!! Please Mr. T, NO! Please!!" she pleaded.

Sweeney ripped her dress off, and ignored her screams, her begging. Quickly he thrust into her, moaning.

"No, no no, please god stop Mr. T!!", Mrs.Lovett screamed. He put his hand on her mouth, trying to shut her up as he kept thrusting, harder and rougher each time. Soon a slight moan escaped Mrs. Lovett's lips, a moan of pleasure instead of pain.

_That bloody slut is enjoying it!_ he thought. He thrust harder, climaxing.

"Oh, Mr. T, oh yes!" she screamed as she climaxed with him, her whole body shaking.

"You're a fucking slut, Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett sat up quickly, and slapped him hard across the face. Quickly she ran out of the room, before he could do something to her...again. She ran down to the bakehouse and locked herself in. She fell down on the floor, sobbing. _He's right, I am a slut. He raped me and I liked it. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

Deep inside, she knew what was wrong with her.

She was in love with Sweeney Todd. And nothing could change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Lovett awoke after a horrible nights sleep. She spent half the night tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened the day before. Reluctantly, she got up and got dressed. She hurried down the stairs, and found Toby waiting for her.

"Mum, I 'eard you screamin' last night. Did Mr. T 'urt ya?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

_Oh bloody hell, he knows. What the hell should I do?_

Figuring that lying was the best for Toby, she patted him on the head and said "Now, love, don't be silly. Mr. T would never hurt me. I just slipped getting out of the tub and hurt my foot, that's all." She forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh, well, that's a relief. If he ever 'urts ya, I'll kill 'em Mum."

"Toby, don't speak like that! There will be no killing here!" she said, knowing perfectly well what was about to happen to the man walking upstairs.

Toby blushed "Sorry mum, I just don't like the idea of someone hurtin' ya."

Mrs. Lovett went over to Toby and hugged him. "You're so sweet, love. Now, what are we gonna have for breakfast?"

Toby said "Well, actually, I went to the market yesterday, and I got some eggs. I made us some."

Mrs. Lovett knew fully well that Toby had no idea how to cook, but she was still grateful for him to do that "Oh, Toby, how nice of ya!". She ate her egg, undercooked as it was, and thanked Toby for his kindness. Then she headed off to the bake house, to work on the body Mr. T had just dropped down.

_Bloody hell, this bloke has a lot of meat on him, _she thought. Quickly, she hauled him over, and started to tear him apart. As he was a bit more plump than Sweeney's other customers, it took a longer time. Toby called down the stairs "Mum? Ya all right down there? Ya need some help?"

"NO!! I mean, no love, you made a delicious breakfast, I'll be up in a bit".

"Alright mum." He said, walking up the stairs with a hint of curiosity.

_Fuck, that was close. If he finds out, we're done for._

Half an hour later, she was done. Then she realized she hadn't got Mr. T his breakfast. Quickly she got him his, and brought it up.

"Mr. T? I brought you something to eat."

All he did was grunt.

"Mr. T! I just made you a nice breakfast! Talk to me!"

"Yeah...thanks..._slut" _Even though he whispered the last word, Mrs. Lovett heard.

"_Excuse _me? What the fuck did you just call me?"

"A slut Mrs. Lovett. A slut, a whore." he hissed.

_I'll show you a whore, _she thought, pushing him down on the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, woman?" he growled at her.

"Showing you what a whore REALLY is." she smirked and ripped his trousers off. Then she proceeded to take off her dress. Slowly, she slided herself on to him, moaning.

Clearly Mr. T was enjoying this, as he moaned in unison with her. Then, as quick as a fox, her pushed her off, onto the ground, and thrust into her.

"Oh, fuck yes Mr. T!" she was screaming in ecstacy.

Mr. T climaxed first, nearly collapsing on top of her. Soon Mrs. Lovett was screaming his name, her bosom heaving, breathing heavily.

"And that, Mr. T, is what a whore is." She smiled at him.

"You're my whore. My dirty whore." He said.

Mrs. Lovett nearly passed out at this. He said he was hers. Hers.

_Now, Nellie, don't get yourself too excited, he probably just needs you for a good shag, don't expect anything from him._

But for now, it was good enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett was down in her shop, happy as could be. Of course, she knew Mr. T had only said what he said because she was such a good shag. But it didn't put a damper on her mood. Nothing could…. Until the Judge walked in.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Lovett."

Mrs. Lovett hated the judge, almost as much as Sweeney. But she forced a smile onto her face. "Afternoon, Sir."

"I happened to walk by, and I wanted to try one of your pies." He said, winking at the last part.

Mrs. Lovett knew that the judge had been after her, wanting her badly. She despised him though. Quickly she put a fresh meat pie on a plate, and handed it to the judge.

Judge Turpin bit into the pie, expecting a vile taste, but instead it tasted like nothing he ever had before. "Oh my, that is simply lovely, Mrs. Lovett".

Mrs. Lovett gave him a wary smile, and started up the stairs.

"Wait now!" he called out.

"Oh, do forgive my manners. Is there anything else you would like?"

Judge Turpin gave a sly grin, and walked over, groping her arse. "You."

Mrs. Lovett tried to run. But the judge was too quick. He grabbed her and shoved her down.

"No! Please, oh god please no!" She cried, hot tears streaming down her face.

"I know you've wanted me for as long as I've wanted you. Don't fucking lie to me." He snarled.

"NOOOO!" Stop! Please! Please stop!" she screamed, as he ripped open her dress.

"Shut up, you filthy whore." He said, roughly thrusting into her, crying out in pleasure.

"Oh god stop! Please! Please stop! That hurts!" she screamed in agony.

At that moment, Sweeney came down the stairs, wondering what the hell was going on. As he came down, he saw the judge on top of Mrs. Lovett, and her tear stained face, screwed up in pure agony. Quickly he took out his razor and ran over, flipping the judge off Mrs. Lovett, and threatening him with his razor.

"You fucking bastard! You fucking did it again! First my Lucy, and now her?"

The Judge's eyes widened at this, his heart nearly stopping. "You. You're B-benjamin… Benjamin Barker."

"These years no doubt have changed me" he snarled at the man.

Judge Turpin quickly tried to strangle Sweeney, but he was too slow.

"You will NEVER lay your filthy hands on anyway again." Sweeney said, slitting the judge's throat. Blood sprayed out, all over the shop. _Fuck, why did I kill him here?_ He thought. Then it hit him… the judge was dead. He killed him. His goal was done. Quickly he picked up the body, and threw it down into the bakehouse. Then he saw Mrs. Lovett, her breathing slowed, lying on the floor. He ran over to her, leaning down. For a moment, he felt sorry for her. A compassion. Almost like… love. _You fool, you can't love her, _he told himself.

"Are you alright? He's gone now."

Mrs. Lovett slowly sat up, wiping the tears off her face. "Thank you for saving me Mr. T. If you hadn't come.. well, I would not like to think about what would've happened to me."

He just nodded, with a quick "It's fine". Then he headed up the stairs, a flurry of thoughts flying through his head. _I killed the judge. He raped Mrs. Lovett. I saved her. I killed him._

But the one that bothered him the most was _I love her._

**_Hey everyone. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, a bit more detailed. I think I may have made Sweeney a bit too out of character though. Please keep the reviews coming!! XOXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett was in the kitchen, cleaning the blood off the windows. _He finally did it. He killed the judge. He can pay attention to me now. Just me. I'll be his, _she thought, praying for it to come true. Her mind was filled with dirty thoughts, thoughts of sex with Mr. Todd. Every scrub she made on the blood on the floor, she imagined it was Mr. T, lightly caressing her curves. She was starting to get wet. _Oh Christ, _she thought. Quickly she shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were invading her mind. She looked down at herself, and realized she had been covered in blood, from the floor and windows. _Shit, well, better put the bath in._ She threw out the blood covered sponge, and washed out the bucket, and headed into the bathroom.

She filled up the tub, and undressed, caressing herself as she stripped down. A slight moan escaped her lips, as she thought of Mr. T the whole time. Her dress fell to the floor, revealing her curvy body, nice big breasts, and her core, slick with arousal. She got into the tub, sinking down into the warm water. Closing her eyes, she once again thought of Mr. T, caressing her, making love to her. She grabbed her breast, squeezing her nipple. A moaned with pleasure, imagining that it was him grabbing her. Quickly she traced her hands down her curves, slipping two fingers into her. "Oh, Mr. T" she groaned. She thrusted her fingers inside of her, rubbing her throbbing clit with her free hand. "Ohhh, yes Mr T…" she moaned, arching her back as waves of pleasure came over her, making her moan even louder.

Sweeney had entered the living room, and heard moans. _Oh fuck, what is she up to?_, he thought, walking over to the bathroom. He cracked the door, to see Mrs. Lovett in the tub, head thrown back in pure ecstacy, moaning HIS name. He crept in, placing a kiss on her forehead. She snapped open her eyes, shocked to see him standing before her. "Oh, Mr. T…. do forgive me…" she stammered. He covered her mouth with his hand, and put a finger to his lips. "Here, I'll help you." He said, pulling her out of the tub. Quickly he pulled her to him, giving her a rough kiss, while grasping her breasts. "Ohhhh" she moaned. Quickly he pushed her to the floor, planting a kiss on her neck, nibbling it, a kiss on her breasts, her stomach, and down to her thighs. She gave a deep, throaty moan. Quickly he spread her legs, licking her core, sucking on her clit. "Oh, FUCK! Oh god, don't stop!!" she groaned. But he stopped anyway. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, teasing me like that?" she said. She sat up, ripping his shirt off, and undoing the button on his pants. He thrust into her, making her scream with pleasure. It only took a few seconds for both of them to reach their climax, moaning together.

They fell on top of eachother, covered in sweat and eachothers juices. Mrs. Lovett placed a kiss on his lips. "Mr. T, I-I love you." She said.

He never responded, but he smiled to himself, thinking the same thing about her.

_Hey guys, so, I think this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. I enjoyed it ;) Hopefully you do too! Rate and review! Chapter 5 coming soon! xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just peeking in through the curtains of Mrs

The sun was just peeking in through the curtains of Mrs. Lovetts bedroom, and she was already up and putting on her dress.

Thoughts ran through her head of the day before, of Sweeney. She loved him more than she thought possible, and she didn't have a clue what he felt for her. As much as she wanted to sit around thinking about it all day, she had a shop to run.

Quickly she lifted her skirts, and headed down the stairs to the shop. Toby was there, waiting for her.

"Morning Mum!" he chirped, in quite a good mood.

"Morning Toby!" she said, giving him a nice warm smile. "Do ya mind taking the pies over there and puttin' 'em on some plates for me love?" she asked.

"'Course not mum" he said, hurrying to do what she had asked him.

As soon as the shop opened, the Beadle came in, looking around, and marched over to Mrs. Lovett.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Judge has disappeared. Sources tell me that he was last seen going into your shop. Have you seen him?" he asked, a curious look on his peculiar looking face.

Mrs. Lovett was panicking inside, but made no show of it. "Is that so? I've not seen the ol' judge in quite a while. Was wonderin' where he was myself.", she answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for your time.", he said, tipping his hat.

"Now love, can I offer you to a nice meat pie?" she asked as he was just about to leave.

"Hmm… well, I am quite hungry…thank you, ma'am.", he said.

Just as she had put a meat pie in front of him, Sweeney had come into the shop, an angry look on his face.

"Ah, sir, you're here early today.", he said to the Beadle.

"Yes, you see, the judge has disappeared, last being seen enterin' this here shop."

Sweeney tensed at this, but immediately calmed himself, a plan entering his mind. "Oh, how sorry I am to hear that. Could I offer you a free shave as my condolences?" he said, giving a small, but charming smile.

The Beadle paused for a moment, rubbing his hand on his chin. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Thank you."

Sweeney hurried up the stairs to his shop, the beadle close behind. He grabbed his razor, and started to lather the Beadles neck and chin.

"Ya know, Mr. Todd, there was once a man here, a man by the name of Benjamin Barker."

Sweeney froze at the mention of his former name. "Oh, was there?" he managed to ask.

"Yes, had a charming wife he did. Quite fancied her, myself. Dunno what's happened to her though, must've passed on."

Quickly Sweeney slashed the mans throat, blood spraying out all over the windows. He sent the now dead man to the bakehouse, and then proceeded to scrub off the blood off the floor, and he changed his now blood soaked shirt. Then he headed down the stairs to tell Mrs. Lovett of what had just happened.

"The Beadle is gone.", he said.

Mrs. Lovett gasped at this "Oh Mr. T, but people are gonna get suspicious!"

His face turned into a scowl at this "No, they're not. Just go make your little pies and leave me alone.", he said angrily.

Mrs. Lovett headed down to the bakehouse. _What the bloody 'ell is wrong with him today?_ , she thought. She spotted the Beadle sprawled out on the floor, a bit of brain matter seeping out from his skull, apparently from when he hit the floor. She made a face, and proceeded to haul the rather portly body over to the table. She used her clever and chopped off an arm, blood spraying on her dress, chopping off another arm, a leg, and cutting the torso. She threw the rest of his body into a pile in the corner of the bakehouse, and stripped the meat off his bones.

Once she had finished, she headed up to her room, to change out of her dress. She took off her boots, undid her corset, and let the dress fall to the floor. She lay down on her bed, closing her eyes, and as she did, images of Mr. T came into her head. Quickly she grabbed her breast, and a light breathy moan came out.

Just as she began to moan harder, moaning "Oh, Mr.T", Toby came running up the stairs, to tell her that they were out of pies.

He opened the door, freezing at what he saw in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating this everybody ! Please dont hate me! XD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toby gasped out loud as he entered the room, seeing the woman he considered his mum like this.

Mrs Lovett snapped her eyes opened as she saw Toby staring at her.

"Toby! Oh bloody 'ell.." she gasped, pulling her dress over her to cover herself.

Toby blushed red and ran out the room, completely embarassed. His head was racing with thoughts. _Why was she doin' tha'? And why was she sayin' Mr. T's name? _he thought, trying to make sense of it. He knew she was quite smitten with him, but he never really realized how much. His face still red, he ran down the stairs and without looking, bumped into Mr. T.

"Wha' are you doin', boy?" Sweeney asked, almost snarling at him.

Toby blushed even redder, and stuttered to reply. "Uh.. I.. er.. nothin', Sir."

Sweeney raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are ya sure about that?"

"Y-yes, sir." Toby replied nervously.

Sweeney pushed the boy away and walked up the stairs, and walked into Mrs. Lovett's room.

She had gotten her dress back on, and was struggling to get her corset laced. She didn't hear Sweeney enter, and as he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, she nearly screamed in shock.

"Mr. T! Ya gave me a fright!" she exclaimed.

Sweeney smirked. "Tha' boy came downstairs lookin' awfully embarassed. Wha' were ya doin'?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett blushed and looked at the ground, clearly not wanting to tell him. "Uh... nothin', Mr. T." she said softly.

"I believe ya were touchin' yerself, weren't ya?" he said, an evil smirk upon his face.

"N-no... wha' would give ya tha' idea?" she said, still looking at the floor, her face red.

"Well, fer one thing, yer corset is unlaced and yer boots are off."

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to respond, but Sweeney cut her off by kissing her hard. Her eyes widen in shock, but fluttered closed as she kissed him back deeply. He slipped her tongue into her mouth and flicked it against hers, drawing whimpers and moans from her. She hitched her hip around his leg and bit his lower lip gently.

Suddenly he pushed her down onto the bed and ripped her dress off. Sweeney withdrew his razor from his holster and brought it up to her neck, not pressing hard enough to draw blood, but her eyes flashed with fear.

"Wha' are ya doin' love?" she asked, sounding nervous.

He didn't answer, instead he removed his razor from her neck and dragged it down her chest, making little cuts each time, seeing her rubies drip out.

Mrs. Lovett arched her back and moaned softly with pleasure and his razor slipped between her folds. Sweeney's eyes met hers, filled with lust. Suddenly he plunged the handle of his razor inside her, causing her to gasp with pleasure. He began to thrust it inside her, as little whimpers and moans escaped her lips.

"Mr. T.. I need ya.. I want ya inside me.." she said breathily, as she sat up and began to undo his trousers.

He slipped them off, and quickly positioned himself between her legs. "Tell me 'ow much ya want me" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"So bad, Mr. T... I need ya..." she said.

At this, Sweeney thrusted himself roughly inside her. He began to thrust deep inside her, as she arched her back a moaned.

"Mmm, Mr. T, harder!" she cried out.

Sweeney slammed himself into her as hard as he could, as Mrs. Lovett bucked her hips against his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to get deeper.

She began to pant, coming close, and Sweeney kept slamming inside her, grasping her hips roughly. Soon Mrs. Lovett screamed in pleasure, her walls clenching around his cock in orgasm.

He thrusted through her orgasm, intensifying it, as he came deep inside her, grunting in pleasure.

Sweeney pulled out of her and lay next to her, both of them panting hard, coming down from their orgasms.

"Mm, Mr. T, tha' was so good." Mrs. Lovett said.

Sweeney didn't reply, as his mind was only thinking one thing.

_I love her. I love her. I love her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! Makes my day!_

_I will try and get a new chap up soon =) xxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ello lovely readers! XD Now, I think this one came a bit quicker than the last, huh? Thanks for the reviews everyone! They make my day! =) I warn you, Sweeney is gonna be prolly OOC in this chapter ;)_

Sweeney Todd could not sleep that night. His mind was filled with thoughts, mostly about Mrs. Lovett.

_I love her.. this can't be happening... I've only eva' loved my Lucy.... _he thought, trying to convince himself otherwise, but it didn't work. He was in love with her, and nothing could change it. He stood up suddenly, and walked out the door of his shop, and down the stairs into Mrs. Lovett's.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he called out.

Mrs. Lovett appeared from behind the counter, flour spilled on her dress, her hair a mess of ratty curls. Her eyes seemed to light up as she saw Sweeney, wondering why he was there. "Yes, Mr. T?" she said.

Sweeney shifted uncomfortably, and took a seat by a table. "Come 'ere" he said. Mrs. Lovett looked cautious, not knowing what he was going to say or do, but she walked slowly over to him and sat down next to him. "Y-yes, Mr. T?" she said nervously.

"Why do you love me, Mrs. Lovett?" he said, not looking her in the eyes.

She was taken aback by this question, not really knowing how to answer it. She thought it over for a moment. _Why do I love 'im? 'E's a murderer.. e's never nice ta me.. surely any normal person wouldn' be in love with such a man. _Mrs. Lovett blushed and looked at Sweeney. "Uh.. I don' know, Mr. T. There's jus' somethin' abou' ya.." she said quietly.

"Why would ya be in love with a murderer like me?" he said.

"I-I dunno.. it's jus'.. everytime I look at ya, my stomach goes funny and even when you were Benjamin I felt the same.. when ya got sent away it felt like someone had ripped me heart out.. but then ya came back, and I though' we could 'ave a life together, us two. But ya were so occupied with the judge tha' I nearly lost hope. But afta ya killed the judge, I just though'... but ya don' love me, obviously" Mrs. Lovett was interrupted as she felt Sweeney's lips press gently against hers.

"I do love ya Mrs. Lovett... I tried ta forget abou' it, but I love ya.. I do." he said.

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped slightly as he told her this. She never thought she'd hear those words come out of his mouth, ever. A tear fell from her eye and down her rosy cheek, but a tear of joy. Finally Sweeney Todd loved her back.

There was one problem.

Lucy Barker was still out there.

_Ooh bit of a cliffhanger there, huh? XD Sorry for the shortness and lack of sexytimes, I promise the next chapter will be longer, have sexytimes and possibly some drama? ;-) Shall try not to be too long getting it up! Thanks in advance for reviewing! xxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Lovett was sound alseep in her room, her messy curls spread out around her pillow, blankets pulled up to her chin to prevent her from getting too cold in the chilly London weather.

She was suddenly awoken when she heard footsteps in the room. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly and saw Sweeney standing beside the bed.

"Mr. T? Wha' are ya doin' 'ere?" she asked, her voice sounding sleepy.

"I couldn' sleep." he said, and he sat down on the bed next to her.

He stroked her cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Nellie sat up and kissed him back, putting her hand on the back of his head and bringing him closer to her.

Sweeney grabbed Nellie's ass as she straddled him. Nellie moaned and began to undo the buttons on his white shirt, which was splattered with blood from his previous victim. She ripped his shirt off and started to fumble with his belt buckle as he tore her night dress off.

Nellie slid his trousers off and took his throbbing cock in her hand, stroking it. Sweeney moaned as Nellie dipped her head and licked up his length slowly. She spread her full lips and slid the tip of his cock in her mouth, causing Sweeney to moan her name.

She pushed her head down, taking as much of him into her mouth without gagging.

Sweeney moaned and grabbed her hair, encouraging her to do more.

She began to move her head, her mouth sliding up and down his cock as she stroked the base of his cock with her hand.

When she felt him coming close, she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, and he suddenly cried out in pleasure, grabbing her hair as he came hard into her mouth.

She pulled her head off his cock, almost gagging at the thick, salty substance in her mouth, but she swallowed it down.

Sweeney panted hard, coming down from his orgasm, when Nellie kissed him on the lips.

"Enjoy tha', love?" she said, smirking.

"Mmm, you're wonderful my love" he replied.

Nellie smiled naughtily and said "Hmm.. I think it's my turn now.."

Sweeney smirked and said "I agree" and grabbed her breast roughly, taking her erect nipple in his mouth and biting it.

Nellie moaned as he planted kisses down her flat, pale stomach, sucking on the skin, leaving small red marks there.

He stopped when he got to her wet cunt, teasing her.

"Mm, don't tease love.." she said, practically glaring at him.

He smirked at her, and suddenly licked her clit, causing her to scream loudly in pleasure.

Sweeney sucked on her clit, biting it gently, and rammed two fingers inside her wet opening.

"Oh fuck! Sweeney! Harder!" she screamed.

Sweeney positioned himself by her opening, but before anything happened, there was a knock at the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooh dear, I wonder who could be there? ;-) I again apologize for the wait, as it's the holidays I've been busy! i hope everyone has had a safe, happy Christmas and New Years! =D hope you enjoyed the smut XD New chapter will hopefully be up soon! xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Lovett gasped at the sudden knock at the door, sitting up and pulling a sheet over her and Sweeney.

"Uh.. who is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry mum, bu' there's someone in the shop.. they won' leave..." said the voice, which was Toby.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, disappointed at the distraction, but she got up and pulled her dress back on quickly. "I'm coming, love." she said.

Sweeney smirked. "Ya would've been coming if it wasn' for tha' boy."

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett said, almost sounding shocked at him.

"Well it's true." he said.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "You stay 'ere... I'll be back." she said, winking at the last part. She opened the door and ran out, closing it quickly behind her so Toby wouldn't see Sweeney in her room. She walked down the stairs, Toby following behind her.

Once she got into the kitchen, she gasped at who was standing there.

It was Lucy.

Lucy Barker.

In her kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett was panicing inside. "Uh.. Toby, you jus' go to bed now.. you 'ad a long day." she said.

Toby looked slightly confused but walked out in to the living room.

Mrs. Lovett turned to face Lucy, who was wearing a raggedy, ripped dress, her face smeared with dirt, and her once yellow hair now more a dirty gray colour. "Wha' are ya doin' 'ere?" she asked sternly.

"You! You're the devil's wife!" Lucy shreiked.

Mrs. Lovett glared at Lucy, extremely frusturated. _'ow dare she come in 'ere? She'll ruin everything!_ she thought.

"Get. out. now." Mrs. Lovett said through gritted teeth.

Lucy ignored Mrs. Lovett and ran for the stairs.

_Oh my god.. no she can' go up there... oh god everything will be ruined... he'll kill me..._ Mrs. Lovett thought, her mind racing. She couldn't let Sweeney see her.

Suddenly she had an idea.


End file.
